Timeline: World of Darkness
2012 ' **'March 30 'Elisium where Lilith and Constance swore oath of loyalty to Jarus . ***Constance got her first Haven, LaMonte Manor. ***Corbin started a blood bank. ***Daniel , Tobias , and Lilith awarded medals. **'March 28 Emiliana Ramos Embraced. **'Febuary 3' Ratman finds Kelly , brings her to Mathew . **'January' Hector become's Constance' s ghoul. **'January 12' Kelly goes in blood frenzy, kills mortal friends. **'January 11 'Kelly embraced. Kills her parents. *'2011 Late October Corbin met Constance and offered to let her stay with him. Lilith met Constance. **'''Early October Corbin met Lilith and offered to let her stay with him. **'September 30 Lilith wakens from Torpor and joins the Invictus. **'Early September 'Mathew meets Melinda after she is abandoned by her sire. **'June 'The Ratman becomes the Myrmidon. **'''Febuary 4 Clinton joins the Carthian chapter. *'2010 December' The Ratman is Embraced. **Mathew meets Ratman. *'2009' Daniel and Tobias become partners on the police force. **Clinton 's sire killed. *'2008 May 24 '''Justin and Boomie begin a magical relationship. *'2007''' Summer 'Piper is Embraced. ** Corbin and Piper meet. *'2005 May 17 'Clinton Embraced. *'2002 March 'Spring Elisium. **Mathew Delamont slays his sire. Corbin saves him from death. *'1998 Edwardo, Emiliana 's brother dies. *'1997 January 4' Kelly Wickmen born. *'1993 May 5 'Emiliana Ramos is born. **Melinda Armond is born. *'1992' Daniel and Tobias become partners. **Hector Schwarzman born. *'1990' Piper Valmont is born. *'1985 January 2' Clinton Valcoe is born. *'1981' Daniel wakens from Topor and joined the Invictus. *'1980 November 24' Ted "Ratman" is born. *'1968' Corbin finds Barlin and turns him into his ghoul. *'1965' Tobias Embraced. **'May' Mathew Embraced. *'1941 August 'Mathew 's sire begins grooming him for the Embrace. *'1937 June 'Mathew Delamont born. *'1930's' Dr. Death, the Fiend of 37th Street, terroizes the city. *'1929 '''Charles Lowell vanishes. *'1905 Hawthorne Manor is built *'''1890's Corbin begins managing the estates for most of the Coven. *'1886' Adeline Marcille dies. The next day, Lilith is embraced and becomes Lilith Mawson. *'1884 Spring 'Daniel Mawson first lays eyes on Lilith Marcille. *'1882 'Daniel finds himself in France. *'1868 '''Corbin invests in Jump City Port and Bank. *'1867 Jump City Incorporated. **Corbin moves to Jump City along with Salvatore and many others. **Lilith Marcille born. *'1861 '''Adeline Marcille born. *'1854 October, 14 'Daniel is a part of the Anglo-Japanese Friendship treaty . *'1837 James entered torpor and his wealth and status was transfered to Corbin. *'1834 'Nicolette embraced. *'1830' Salvatore 's sire slain. *'1822' Corbin meets Viola Martelli . *'1812 Summer' Corbin Embraced. *'1811 'Corbin 's family is killed. *'1810' Berlin's Prince slain. Salvatore and Giovanni become rivals. *'1805 'Daniel Mawson Embraced. **His family dies earlier this year. *'1800' Daniel 's daughter Felicity born. *'1799' Daniel 's daughter Gemma born. *'1790 'Corbin Harvey born. *'1777 'Salvatore and Giovanni meet. **'Daniel Mawson born. *'1775 Markus Baun Embraced. *'1756' Markus Baun born. *'1700 August 1' Victoria Sinclair embarced. *'1553 'Constance Embraced. *'1551 June 21' Salvatore embraced. *'1531 October 31st '''Princess Constance born to Henry VIII. *'1523 May 19 'Salvatore Sinclair is born. *'1216 'Wolfgang embraced. *'1192 '(Somewhere around) Wolfgang is born. *'32 'the Crassus Family swears to serve the Invictus. *'B.C. Era '''At some point Jarus Aundae is Embraced Category:Vampire Category:World of Darkness